


Sinful Secrets, Taboo Touches

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [8]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Threesome - F/M/M, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Naughty Desires"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Secrets, Taboo Touches

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

****You groan, laying your head back against the worn out seat of the tour bus, the band is sat around you, some playing video games and others on their laptops - probably doing the same. However, you had nothing to do, literally, _nothing._ No packing - or unpacking - merch, no cleaning, and you had two left thumbs when it came to video games, so least to say, you were bored senseless. Looking down at your phone you groan, growing tired of playing Spider for the millionth time, turning off the screen you decide to maybe try to sleep until the buss reaches the next venue. However, Ricky seems to have other plans.

"Hey, (Y/N), babe wake up," you hear the gruff voice of the guitarist, a hand then nudges you gently.

"Yes, Rickster?" You reply, grinning at the nickname.

"Never call me that again," he says flatly, but you could see the twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips.

"Oh come on, it's a cute nickname!" You tease, unable to hide your smile.

"I agree, it's s'cute!" Chris adds jokingly, smiling wide at his best friend.

"Oh shut it, the both of you," the short man huffs with a chuckle, running a tattooed hand through his inky hair. "Anyway, I need your help in the back lounge."

You practically jump up out of your seat, more than happy to help with something - anything.

"(Y/N) reporting for duty, sir!" You say excitedly, saluting the musician how chuckles.

You follow him past the sliding door into the back of the tour bus, looking around once the two of you reach the back lounge. It was a small space, messy as usual but you couldn't see anything that he may need help with. Turning you were about to ask what Ricky had asked you back here for when he pulls you into him and claims your lips, kissing you hard and nipping at your bottom lip as he pushes you down onto the small couch there, sitting down beside you he yanks you onto his lap and continues his assault, hands slowly sneaking you the front of your Motionless in White shirt.

"R-Ricky, we can't s-" just as you were about to continue your halfhearted protest, the lounge's door opens and you freeze.

"S-Shit this isn't-" You begin, trying to get yourself off Ricky who holds onto tightly.

"Oh think it's _exactly_ what it looks like," a voice purrs behind you, one you recognize immediately.

You feel the drummer's mouth on your neck and you groan, tilting your head to the side as Ricky's hands continue their journey up your shirt until he gropes your breasts.

"Guys, s-seriously, someone could walk in any second..." you protest weakly, unable to fully stifle the moan that escapes you.

"Then you're going to have to be _extra_ quiet, aren't you, (Y/N)?" Angelo says, his hand clasping over your mouth.

You groan and lean back into his chest, clutching onto he shoulder as Ricky ruts up against you groaning a little at the friction. The drummer removes he hand for a moment to pull your shirt over your head before resuming it's place over your mouth, while his friend undoes your bra and tosses it aside. The guitarist's mouth latches onto your left breast while pinching the right, his free hand undoing the front of your jeans before slipping his hand in to rub your clit and you moan behind Angelo's hand. Your breathing coming out ragged through your nose at the over stimulation your body feels at each sensation, each touch almost making you feel hypersensitive as you grind your hips down onto Ricky's skilled fingers. 

"C'mon, (Y/N), cum for us," Angelo purrs into your ear, nipping at the shell.

You moan rather loudly despite the make-shift muzzle of his hand as your insides coil, your thighs begin shaking before your body trembles, hips bucking wildly as you cum onto Ricky's fingers. The guitarist continues stroking you despite your jerking hips until your breathing evens slightly and he pulls his hand from you, licking his fingers clean with a wicked smirk. Angelo moves away from you and sits beside his friend, the bulges in their pants overtly evident. Not bothering with your shirt or bra you move to kneel on the floor, on your knees before the two men who grin down at you.

"What do you want, (Y/N)?" Ricky questions, the lust in his blown pupils making the answer obvious.

"I-I want to suck you off," you reply, your voice a little shaky from the orgasm. " _Both_ of you," you add, looking over at Angelo.

"Good girl," the drummer chuckles, the two men beginning to undo their jeans before pulling our their hardened cocks.

Moving up a little you grip their cocks with tight fists, lazily jerking them off while you lean over to Angelo and suck on his head, pulling off with a wet _pop_ after a moment to service Ricky. You could feel their dicks pulsating under your hold and knew they wouldn't last long, it's been almost a month since any of you could get 'down and dirty' what with the hectic touring schedule. However, you knew that just beyond the door behind you sat the rest of the band and knew you'd have to hurry this up, god forbid the three of you caught in such a compromising way. With that thought in mind you take Angelo's cock into your mouth, the feeling of it was heavy on your tongue and tinged it with salt from the leaking precome, but you savored the taste and began to bob your head to a rhythm in your mind. The drummer groans and bucks his hips, Ricky doing the same as your lazily stroke him. While you may need to be a bit 'hasty' while doing this, it didn't mean you wouldn't do it right. You cup Angelo's balls and you continue to suck him off, pulling off sloppily and resume to stork him as you move over to Ricky.

"Fucking hell, (Y/N), this is so fucking sexy-- _shit,"_ the guitarist moans, hips pushing up into your mouth so his length hits the back of your throat.

You gag slightly around him but take it like a pro and continue to bob your head, moving slightly faster with head movement. Ricky doesn't last long and warns you before cumming, you pull back enough so that the hot mess lands on your tongue and you swallow. You thumb the head of Angelo's cock and with one more strong stroke the drummer groans before releasing his load over your fist, you lick up what lands on your fingers before sitting back on your feet.

"W-We should clean up, the guys are probably already sus-" you begin but Ricky's chuckle stops you.

"(Y/N), babe, we're already at the venue, the guys aren't even on the bus."

"What?" You ask, voice hoarse.

"I came in here once they were all gone," Angelo clarifies, cleaning himself up with a rag before tossing it to the floor. "No one was on the bus this whole time."

"So you guys tricked me?" You ask, the information just registering in your mind.

"Basically," the duo reply in sync and you frown.

"I'm _so_ gonna get you assholes back for this!" You say through a laugh, swatting their knees.

"Oh c'mon babe, you have to admit, trying to stay silent this whole time was pretty hot," Angelo says with a winning smile.

You couldn't deny it, the risk factor of getting caught _was_ pretty fucking sexy. Not that you'd admit it to them, of course.

"Whatever, I'm putting fucking _Nair_ in your shampoos!" You giggle, putting on your bra and the three of you laugh.

Your two boyfriends help you dress before leaving the bus, the three of you deciding to hit catering first as hunger struck you from your 'activities'.


End file.
